Messing with the Fates
by FoXy-FoReVeR
Summary: One day, Harry goes to the store for his Aunt, when he sees a store he's never seen before, and goes in. There he meets Sarah Laclear. Sarah, Lily's 'Soul sister' ends up changing the ENTIRE timeline, by just helping out a young Harry Potter. Dumbledore, Molly W, Ginny, and Ron Bashing! Rate may go up... to T little romance- Chp. 5 is late- Has Beta! :D
1. Chapter 1- Meeting Harry

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Harry Potter, just a fan - A/N at end- READ IT! [please]**

Chapter 1: Intro

It was a nice, peaceful afternoon in privet drive, until a high pitched screech was heard from #4 Privet Drive, that broke the silence.

"FREAK GET IN HERE! NOW!" Aunt Petunia screeched, as a boy that only looked to be 4 scrambled into the kitchen.

"Y-yes Aunt Petunia," the boy asked his Aunt, terrified.

"You, boy, are going to the market, get everything I need to make Dudders his special breakfast, He got a C+!" She told him, gushing at the end, happy at the grade Dudley got, it was his highest grade.

As Harry was getting the list from his Aunt she growled out,

"Don't try to steal from me boy! I'll ask Martha what you bought!"

Martha was one of Aunt Petunia's so called 'best friends' in Surrey. And since Martha believed everything Petunia said, she practically hated poor Harry.

\(-.-)/Unity\(-.-)/Unity\(-.-)/ [Line-break]

Harry had checked out, received his change and a glare from Martha, and was walking back to his prison, when he noticed a shop, he'd never noticed before. He walked into it, just looking, when he bumped into someone, warm and slightly firm.

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He told the person, looking down.

"Oh no, sweetie, it's quite alright," She said softly, lifting his chin. "What's your name?"

The boy seemed to be hesitant but replied, "H-Harry Potter."

The woman gasped. Harry Potter? Harry was presumed dead! But wait... Why did he look like that? He had giant clothing on, that looked bleached gray. Heck, it looked like elephant skin! He was practically a stick person, and had bruises and scrapes littering little of what she could see of him. Who would do that to a child?! He looked like he was barely 4, even though he should 5, from when he was born. But, looking at his forehead, clearly looking like it was brand new, was a lightning bolt scar.

"What in the heavens happened to you, Harry," The lady paused and added, "It looks like you were in a natural disaster!"

Harry, never used to anyone even caring for him in the slightest, was shocked. So, he, accidentally told her everything. And by everything, I mean everything that happened for the last 4 years.

The lady was appalled. How could anyone do this to a child? Right then and there, this witch, Sarah Laclaer changed Fate. She helped Harry Potter.

\(-.-)/Unity\(-.-)/Unity\(-.-)/

"Harry," Sarah asked, "Would you like to live with me?"

You should've seen his face. As he was processing what she said he face morphed into a full blown smile.

"Yes! Please please please please!" He begged her.

Sarah smiled and nodded. Harry went to give her a a hug, but then decided against it. Sarah's smile faltered. Her look switched to one of concern.

"Harry, are you alright? it's okay to hug me," She said, and decided to switch the subject, "Do you have anything at the Dursley's you need?" She asked?

Harry then remembered last week, when Aunt Petunia screeched at him to clean the basement, he had found a trunk. It had the letters 'LE' which made him believe it was his mothers, Lily Evans.

"W-well, I was cleaning the basement, and just as I finished, I found a trunk engraved with the letters 'LE' and figured it was my mums. Can we go get it?" Harry asked. You could practically feel the hope radiating off him!

"Sure, Harry. But afterwards, we will need to stop by Gringotts."

Once they got there, Harry went to the kitchen, and put everything down on the counter. Sarah was watching from the dining room, taking in her surroundings. Hmmm, there aren't any pictures of Harry, Lily, or James. It looks like Harry doesn't even live here! Sarah thought, then noticing the closet under the stairs had quite a few locks on it. She went to it, undid the locks, and opened the closet door. She gasped, seeing the little cot filled with dry grass, the spiders, 2 old books, and a couple little toy soldiers.

"Harry," She said, calling him over, "Was this your room?"

Harry looked down, and nodded slightly, with a barely audible "Yes."

Sarah was furious. How could you do this to a child?! Harry quickly grabbed the toy soldiers, and she then knew those were his only and favorite toys. They went down to the basement and with a couple quick scourgify's, You could see in the back a couple of magnificent trunks, with the letters, 'LE', 'JP', 'SB', 'RL' and one that's engraved: The true Marauders.

Sarah gasped. The marauders were in her year, always wrecking chaos. Of course, she always had a little crush on the 'padfoot', even though she didn't know who he was. Unbeknownst to her, it was the one and only Sirius Black.

Anyways, just as she had shrunk the chests and put them in her pocket, while Harry looked around more, finding another chest with the letters 'HP' on them, they heard a car pull into the drive way. Sarah shrunk that trunk just in time to hear to adults scream, "FREAK!"

It was Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

**HEY-O! I'm really sorry for not updating any stories, buuuttt my pc died. Beyond repair. Soo I got a new one! And had to restart everything. D: AND…. I'll put up a poll because I don't know who Harry should be paired with. Please R&R and vote for the poll! Thanks! And Harry is only 5, so he isn't as un-trusting as when he is 11.**

**-Kanani**

**P.s. Msg me if you want to beta this... I need a beta, 'cause I'm not perfect... I try. I'm working on making chapters longer than 1,000 words, but alas, I'm trying... So it should happen soon! :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am but a fan, not thy awesome J.K. Rowling, hence me writing on thy site. I only own thou plot and made up characters, like Sarah Laclaer.**

**Chapter 2: Leaving the Dursleys, Shopping and Starbucks! :D**

\(-.-)/Unity\(-.-)/Unity\(-.-)/

As soon as the Dursleys came through the door, Petunia started screaming in the house, knowing Harry was there.

"FREAK! YOU WERE LATE! WE HAD TO TAKE DUDDERS TO A BREAKFAST AT A RESTAURANT!"

Harry started to visibly shake, forgetting Sarah was there. Sarah took hold of his hand, and walked him upstairs.

When she calmly walked downstairs, she was mistaken for little Harry, and was grabbed, by Vernon Dursley, and thrown across the room, and ended up hitting the wall. The pain was like nothing she experienced before. She believed one of her ribs were cracked, her arm fractured, and her leg close to being fractured. She had done the mistake of wearing inch above the knee skirt that day. While she had been close to passing out for the next 5 minutes, Dudley and Vernon were being the sick perverts they were, while Aunt Petunia was in the restroom. As Dudley was walking towards Sarah's chest, she snapped out of her stupor and did a quick wandless 'Episky'. (A/N: Sorry, don't know healing spells x.x) As she stood up Dudley went for it. Unfortunately, Sarah wasn't quick enough as Dudley got a quick squeeze when Sarah slapped him away.

Sarah stood up, pulled down her skirt, straightened her blouse, and quickly 'Scourgify' her bloody clothes. She went up to Vernon and screamed at him

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A CHILD?! THAT'S ABUSE! ABUSE! I SHOULD CALL THE POLICE," But then she said coldly, "but I won't. I won't because I'm just going to take Harry from you. You don't deserve him."

And with that, she walked up the stairs to see Harry in the room she left him in, shivering in the corner.

She quickly calmed him, and picked him up. She walked down the rickety old stairs, and outside to her Blue Barracuda. She quickly conjured a booster seat for Harry and buckled him in, as he was sleeping. She got in her drivers seat, and headed towards the closest Starbucks. (A/N: Sorry I'm craving Starbucks x.x)

\(-.-)/Unity\(-.-)/Unity\(-.-)/

Once she got to Starbucks, she got in the drive-through, as Harry was still sleeping.

"Hello, would you like to try the new Pumpkin Pastry," The Starbucks lady kindly asked her.

"Um, sure. I'll be ready to order in a minute," Sarah said.

Sarah thought about what Harry would like. After a couple minutes, she finally got an idea! I'll get Harry the Apple Cider! It was one of my favorites as a kid!

"I'm ready to order, miss," Sarah said.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"I would like one tall and a large Apple Cider, with Caramel, please."

"Okay, your order will be ready in a few minutes. You owe $6.75 up at the register. Thank you!"

With that, Sarah got out $7.00 and drove up to the second register. She waited for the lady to give her their drinks, and then pay her.

After that whole exchange, Sarah parked and gently woke Harry up, it looked like he was having a nightmare.

"Harry, wake up, it's okay, Harry shhh it's okay, you're away from those dreadful Dursleys."

Harry woke up, with fear shining brightly in his eyes, also having tears cloud his eyes. His short breaths came out as gasps, and it tore Sarah to pieces, to see him like that. Once she got him to calm down, she handed him the now warm Apple Cider

"Harry, have you ever had Apple Cider," She paused, and after seeing him shake his head no, said " Well, Apple Cider was my favorite drink as a little girl. Want to try it?" Sarah asked him.

After he nodded, she handed it to him. He hesitantly took a sip, and swallowed.

Harry POV {_}{_}{_}

I carefully took a sip, and swallowed. This is so yummy! I took another sip, not wanting to choke. Sarah, the nice lady was looking at me, and i was pretty sure I could trust her. I smiled and hummed 'Mmmm'. AT that she smiled at took a sip of hers.

"I'm taking you like it, Harry?" She asked me, smiling.

I nodded up and down saying "Oh yes! It's very good!"

She looked at me, up and down, and suddenly I felt nervous. _What if she doesn't like me?_ When I saw her frown I was more nervous, until she said

"Harry... I think we need to get you new clothes, and talk about why you were at the Dursleys."

No POV... (Lol)

Sarah then told Harry about how his parents truly died, and that he was a wizard. She explained how the whole Wizarding world looked for him, some for good reasons, some for bad. She told him that the only wizard who didn't look for him, was the one and only Albus Dumbledore. She had always had suspicions of him, and hated his 'god-fatherly twinkle' which was his eye twinkling, making almost all of his students trust him completely. Then, she told him that Albus made this dramatic speech, a week after they gave up looking, and said he had found you and placed you in a safe home, where you would grow up being loved. He also said that you were the only one who has survived the killing curse, leaving a lightning bolt scar behind.

"To me, I think he's full of rubbish, but you do have that infamous lightning bolt scar." Sarah told him, ending the conversation.

Sarah then took Harry to a Fred Meyers by her house, where she got him clothes, toys, and anything and everything Harry would want. Then, she went over to the other side of the store, and got him decorations he might want for his bedroom. Then, they went to Diagon Alley.

Then, they went to Diagon Alley. At Diagon Alley, they decided to get magical paint for his bedroom walls, magical children toys (like toy soldiers that move and say commands), etc.

Then they went to St. Mungos, deciding to go to Gringotts after that. Unbeknownst to them, they missed a bullet, the one and only Molly Weasley.

Once they got to St. Mungos, Sarah changed Harry into some better clothes, other than the rags the Dursleys gave him. Now he had on a long sleeved, striped midnight blue and sea green shirt, and black trousers.

Once Harry looked as presentable as he could get, they walked into St. Mungos, as Sarah locked her Barracuda.

**I just found out that my Great Aunt writes on here! she acts like she's 30, when she's like, 55. Lol**

**Thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Especially the reviewers, because that's what makes me want to update more, and all that boring stuff. Lol.**

**See you next chapter!**

**-Kanani :D**


	3. Chapter 3 St Mungos and Gringotts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... sorry... I wish though!**

**Chapter 3: St. Mungos and Gringotts**

Harry's POV

As we walk into the place Sarah called 'St. Mungos' a nice looking lady walked up to us.

"Hello Mrs! Does this little guy have an appointment?" The lady asked us, nicely. Even though she seemed nice, it was better to be safe rather than sorry, so I hid behind Sarah. (A/N: Think about little Harry hiding behind Sarah's legs :D)

Sarah quickly told the lady about how she had bumped into me, and how our day went. Though, I did cringe when she talked about uncle Vernon hitting her, I can't help but think it's my fault. When they finished, the nice lady who I managed to figure out her name is Saraphina, ushered us into her office, where there was a couch, a basket of toys, her desk with parchment, ink, and quills on it, a big book, and a vase a pretty blue flowers.

Saraphina's POV **(1)**

As Sarah told me about what had happened to her the last few hours, and it made me want to blanche at what she told me about the young green-eyed wizard and what she had found out about him: A: He was abused. B: He was starved of love and food. And finally, C: He was definitely a wizard. (A/N: Harry told Sarah about {what was not known to him at the time} accidentally apparating behind the bushes in his Aunt's backyard and hiding from his Uncle) as I looked over to him, I saw him playing with a couple of toy soldiers that were in the toy basket- I was already attached to this young, green-eyed wizard. I decided to help him as much as I possibly could, right there.

The Fates POV **(2)** (The first Fates POV, Calia) (The other fates are Darla and Maybel)

Ah, Vacation is good. But, we need to get back, and end peoples torture. After all, we are the one's who cut everyone's life strings. Oh. My. Zues! **(3)** When we were warned about our vacation, and how it could change the timeline, I didn't think it would be this! My my my. Too bad it's too late to fix this. Albus is going to be soo mad at us! And I was really hoping to be married…**(4)**

Sarah POV

Saraphina told me we should give us both check-ups, and see where our health stands. I agreed, and Saraphina offered to be Harry's Medi-Witch. (To bad if it's wrong it feels wrong to me to say a women is a 'Medi-Wizard') I asked Harry, and he nodded very fast, smiling. I felt that Harry trusted her enough, so I told them I would walk down the hall where my Medi-Witch was, Samantha Dennings. I walked down and knocked on her door, and she opened it, a few moments later.

"Sarah! It's so good to see you! Not to be rude, but your scheduled appointment is in 2 weeks at 10 am. Why are you here?" The young auburn-haired Medi-Witch asked Sarah.

"Well, you see, I errmm ranintoHarryPotterinMagicalItems"

"What? Slow down, please."

"I ran into Harry Potter in Magical Items, over in little Surrey."

Once Samantha's brain registered what Sarah said, her eyes widened.

"B-but Sarah, after searching and A-albus saying-"

Samantha was cut off by Sarah

"I know, Samantha. I'm pretty sure Albus had him the whole time, and then hid him in a home where he was abused and starved. The only reason i realized it was him was because Albus said he had a lightning-both scar, and does everyone have those bright emerald eyes?"

Samantha just looked at her for a moment before snapping out of her stupor.

"'Come on, we need to check you up."

Meanwhile….

Harry POV :D

"Uh.. Miss? Where did Sarah go?" I was so confused. Does she not want me anymore? Or is she coming back? I started to worry.

"Harry, it's Saraphina, and Sarah went to get her check-up. Harry, have you ever had a check-up?" She asked me.

I shook my head.

"Okay Harry. A check-up is where a Medi-Witch, like me, checks your body to make sure your body is healthy. I'm going to give you a check-up, just to check how your body is. Are you okay with me giving you a check-up?"

I thought about it for a few moments. She did seem nice. I nodded my head, and she pulled out a stick and started muttering things. I was in awe at the pretty colors swirling by me. There was green, grey, purple, blue, red, pink and others. Many others. Suddenly, a searing pain hit me, and all I saw was black. The last emotion I felt was fear, before I felt no more.

No POV (Or whatever it's called)

While Harry was feeling a block being removed- unknown to him- Sarah was just finishing her check-up, with Samantha.

"Sarah, you had some serious injuries. It's a good thing you came in today, because a simple '_Episky_' doesn't help with everything. I need you to take one of these for the next couple days, and you should be good"

"Okay, thanks Sam-"

"Sarah! Something's wrong with Harry!" Saraphina barged into the room. The trio of women with their names starting with S rushed down the corridor, down to the room Harry was in. **(That all their names start with S is not purposeful!)**

"Sarah, I think I accidentally took a block off him."

Blocks on children weren't normal. No one did that, unless their child was terribly powerful, or a form of abuse. When they saw Harry was growing, and the colors around him were going faster, and faster, and closing in on him, they realized it was a block on how he looked, or growth. **(Like if he looks like his parents or not, or he's ugly- I almost thought of making him a girl xD) **Soon, they had to look away, or be blinded. When the bubble of colors suddenly burst, spreading out, farther and farther away around the world, unbeknownst to them, they turned around. There, waking up and rubbing his eyes, was the new Harry Potter.

Harry looked... Well, different. He was taller, instead of going to Sarah's thigh, he went to her belly-button **(Keep in mind he's 5 lol/ No clue how tall normal 5 yrs are)** , and his clothes were a bit tight, which showed he had some muscle, and his skin had a healthy glow to it. Sarah magically spelled his clothes to fit him, and the same with his shoes, which flew off earlier. His hair wasn't a dull brown anymore, but a dark brown cinnamon. His eyes... If they were emerald before, it was dull. His eyes now were like the brightest Emerald, and had a glint of happiness in them.

"Sarah, I feel better now!" It was true. With a block stunting his growth, his body felt... Strange. And with that smile of his, with those perfect pearl white and straight teeth, he looked as though he was the happiest person alive.

"That's good Harry, but now we need to get to Gringotts."

Once they said their goodbyes, Sarah and Harry walked out to their car, with Harry licking a lollipop.

Sarah was almost there when, she had to turn to the other lane, or be crushed, by a giant truck, twice the height of her Barracuda. Good thing Harry was sleeping. Guess who was in the driver seat of that car? Her ex boyfriend.

Jiron Damian Avery **(OC Avery! xD)**

She quickly lost him, parked in the parking lot by the Leaky Cauldron, and woke Harry up.

"Harry, Harry! Harry honey, we're Here."

**(I felt... Compelled to end it here... but this is a new year present! Since I'm updating at the stroke of 12! :D) (For my time, of course. Lol)**

Harry woke up, after five minutes of course, and rubbed his eyes.

"Sarah, we're at Gingroots? Is that what you said?"

Sarah just laughed at the innocence that could've been taken away from this child.

"Yes Harry, We're at _Gringotts_. Come on Harry, we need to check a few things out.

They walked up to the brick wall, tapped it and quickly stepped through the entrance. Sarah quickly pulled herself and Harry behind a few bins, and put some Notice-me-not and silence charms around her and Harry. She had spotted three redheads coming in the area they were in.

"Mum, can we please plleeeaaaaassssseeee get something to eat! I'm _Starving!_" She heard a young voice say, and saw the youngest male Weasley say.

"No Ronnie, wait until we get home. You just ate an hour ago!" The mother Molly Weasley, said.

"Mummy, when do I get to meet Harry?" A four year old Ginny Weasley said. **(She was born in 1981, but in January, so she's still pretty close to Harry's age)**

"Honey, in a few years. When Harry is mold-able for Albus, and easy enough to know your the one for him. But don't worry, you'll soon enough have him to yourself, to do whatever you want to him."

"Like a doll, Mummy?" She asked hope filling her voice. Ginny Weasley LOVED dolls, and Harry Potter. So to have the Harry Potter as her doll would be the best thing her mind could think of- she was only four.

"Yes sweetie, a doll. _Anything _you want. He will be so happy we saved him from those dreadful muggles, he'll let you do anything!" Molly told her, just wanting the fame the title Harry Potters Mother in-law came with.

Sarah blanched. _Well, that'll never happen!_ Sarah though, smug. Sarah Laclaer: 1 Molly Weasley: 0

As they finally left the area, Sarah dropped her spells, and ushered Harry towards Gringotts, once again.

"Umm- excuse my terrible rudeness, but if I may, I have Harry Potter here- we just came from St. Mungos and his nurse accidently removed a block from him- a _Growth_ block." Sarah said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Okay, but first we need to do some blood tests from this little one."

The Goblin, now known as Griphook, led them to a room in back. He pulled out a shining dagger, like it was just made. He also brought some parchment.

"Have _Mr. Potter_ cut his finger, and let the blood drop until his wound heals. Then, we'll see what the parchment says."

Sarah told Harry it would hurt a tiny bit, but only a little, and encouraged him. He took in a shuddering breath, and pricked his finger.

One drop of the crimson blood gathered on his finger, and slowly dropped, onto the paper. His prick closed, and words started writing themselves on the paper, in emerald green.

**(Should I stop it here? I think not.) (HAPPY NEW YEARS)**

And more words just kept writing themselves, in this Emerald Green. and writing. Suddenly, the parchment shook, flew up in the air, and floated down, signalling it was finish. Griphook looked at it first, and whistled a low tune.

"Well, welcome back to the Magical community, Mr. Potter."

Sarah took the parchment, and started to read.

_Name: Harnian James Potter_

_Parents: Lilly Verity Potter nee White-Deceased & James Frenton Potter- Deceased_

_Grandparents: Dorea Garla Potter nee Black & Charlus Dawson Potter_

_Godparents: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Amelia Bones & Sarah Laclaer_

_Important Ancestors: Merlin & Rowena Ravenclaw & Godric Gryffindor- James Potter Helga Hufflepuff & Salazar Slytherin- Lilly Potter nee White_

_Vaults: Trust vault- 250,000 Galleons, 700 Sickles, 278 knuts & Potter Vault- 50,000,000 Galleons, 4,000 Sickles, 2,000 Knuts & Vault #s 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Peverall Vault, Emrys vault, White vault, Marauders Party vault, Lilly's personal Vault, and Magical creatures vault. **( I know, I know, Soooo many vaults- Not all have as much money as the trust and potter vault- some don't even have money in them! So shhhhh!)** _

_Homes: 17 in Britain, 5 in Wales, 3 in Germany, 11 in France, 1 in Iceland, 32 in Americas (South and North) 14 in Canada **(Love Canada!)**, 2 islands, marauder's hide-away, Hogwarts, Deathly Hallows home_

_Investments: Apple, Zonko's, Honeyduke's, Macy's, Hershy's, Magical Menagerie_

_Can be Emancipated at age 11- Only heir_

_Guardian- Albus Dumbledore- CAN BE REPLACED!_

_Foster-Parents: No one_

_Special abilities: Multiple Animagus, Metamorphmagus, understands/speaks every language, telekinesis, and telepathy_

_Blocks: Magical Ability, Special abilities, Growth, Mental ability, Learning ability, magical creatures trainer (Magical creatures of all kind trust)_

_Subjects that come easily: Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic_

Sarah was beyone excited that she could become Harry's guardian. She politely, asked Griphook if they could see Harry's Manager, and he led them down halls to see Harry's Manager, Golddigger.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Griphook knocked politely on a door that said '_The Potters: Manger: Golddigger_' when they heard someone yell grumpily from inside.

"What is it? I'm trying to find a way to get more money here!"

"Mister Golddigger, a few people are here to see you" Griphook informed the goblin on the other door.

"Oh, it's _you _Griphook. You can tell them I'm busy, now run along- go do whatever you little tellers do."

Sarah sniffed. That was rude, even for a goblin! Goblins are supposed to have respect for others of their kind, for goodness sake! Then little- or not so little Harry spoke up.

"Alright mister- your fired! Not even having respect for Potters..." Harry trailed off.

There was sudden moving of things, and rustles, and right before the door opened, Harry somehow made her and him disapear!

"GRIPHOOK! How dare you pretend to be a Potter!" Golddigger then tried to hit Griphook, when Harry Appeared in front of Griphook, and was hit instead. Griphook, then in gobbledegook, Called security

"_**Security! Golddigger just hit a**_** Potter!"**

Then, the sound of marching met their ears.

"You are fired! Golddigger, get your desk cleaned of your belongings, and leave! Or go with the security, for punching me in the face." Harry grinned, and decided to put more salt in the wound.

"Griphook, I would like you to be my new manager for the Potters"

"I would be honored, Mr. Potter."

"NOO! NO, YOU CAN'T LET A STUPID TELLER BE YOUR MANAGER! I AM! I AMMMM!" Golddigger screamed at them, before being knocked out by a warrior.

"Well, now that's over with," Harry said, "Can we get to the part where Sarah Adopts me?" Harry really did catch on.

"Yes Harry," The new Potter Manager said, "But first we need to rid of those blocks. Follow me."

They followed Griphook further as he explained they had a room where Goblin healers would take off the blocks, but Harry wouldn't feel any pain, because he'll be asleep. Except on the the last Magic core block. He would need to be awake.

Removing all the blocks went by ina breeze, and soon, Sarah had to come and wake Harry up.

"Harry... Harry... Come on Harry... It's time to wake up." She sighed. It wasn't working. She conjured a fresh baked chocolate-chip cookie and put iot under his nose.

"Come on Harry... Wake up... I have a cookie for you..." And he cautiously opened one eye, yawned, and opened the other. He grabbed the warm gooey cookie and took a bite.

"Yummmmm... You conjure the best cookies, Sarah!" Sarah smiled. Conjuring cookies was her Forte.

"Thank you. It is my Forte. Now we have to remove the block on your Magical Core."

He nodded and braced himself.

Suddenly he screamed as a black and murky mist surrounded him. It started to leave, and left completely, with a horrifying scream of it's own.

Harry was lifted into the air by Green swirls, which got brighter. And brighter. And brighter. So bright, they had to look away. When they did look back, they saw Harry giggling on the floor, playing with a baby (A.K.A. a chick) snow/ice Phoenix.

"Harry..."

"Yes Sarah?"

"Want another cookie?"

"Yes Sarah, I think I need another cookie."

She conjured a another warm and gooey Chocolate-chip cookie, and handed it to Harry.

"Harry...again..."

'Yes Sarah? Again?"

"Why do you a Snow/ice Phoenix chick?"

"Well, you see..."

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Happy new years! Love you all! For the new year, PLEASE REVIEW! Please! It's not mandatory, but would make my new year better. This is literally posted on the stroke of Midnight, in my time-zone. HAPPY NEW YEAR, WITH LOTS OF POPCORN AND COOKIES!**

**P.s. Next chapter will be a flashback on how Sarah knows Harry and Lily- But she doesn't know the marauders- They were sworn to secrecy!**

**~**Kanani**~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Too short, soory guys

**SUPER SORRY for the late update- winter break is over, and I now have Homework :/**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, and don't own the HP series. I'm just in her sandbox playing with her toys. So... yeah, don't sue me.**

**Hema= greek for snow**

**Chapter 4: Hema means Snow**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Harry...Again..."_

_"Yes Sarah? Again."_

_"Why do you have a snow/ice chick?"_

* * *

"Well, you see... Umm... How do I explain this?... Uhh, well, when my block was removed, my magic kind of _called _ out to Hema, and here she is," Harry then weakly said," Tah-dah?"  


Sarah chuckled. Harry was full of surprises.

"Well.. welcome to the family, Hema," Sarah, told the bird, awkwardly.

She heard a beautiful trill from Hema, and a voice inside her head.

_"Thank you for the welcome, Sarah."_

Wow. Who knew Phoenixes talk? ANother thing she learned after seeing Harry again. She remembered the first time she met him.

_Flashy back:_

_Sarah was so excited! she was going to see her soul sister, well sister by everything but blood, today, and for the first time, little Harry!_

_She grabbed her purse, and walked over to her fireplace. She grabbed a pich of floo powder, tossed in the fire, and clearly said_

_"Godric's Hollow #17!"_

_"Lily! It's so good to see you! Oh my gosh, he is so cute!" Lily hugged Sarah, and guided her into the kitchen_

_"It's good to see you too, Sarah! This little toddler here is Harry."_

_"Lily-flower, I'm home!" They heard James come in from the front door._

_"Speak of the devil." Lily muttered, "He's going to corrupt Harry."_

_"Lily, I also brought Sirius!" Lily just sighed and her shoulders slumped forward in defeat._

_"Don't worry Lily, it's not like anything bad is going to happen." Sarah tried telling her fiery friend._

_"Oh, hi Sarah," Sirius said," Now I don't have to kidnap you for movie night!"_

_Sarah just looked at Lily._

_"It was the only way I could think of to get you here without having Sirius kidnap you?" Lily tried._

_Sarah was having none of it._

_"So you asked me here to actually watch a movie with these two?"_

_Lily nodded. "I didn't want to be alone! You know how they get when watching Dramas!"_

_It was true. When it got to sad parts, they wouldn't stop crying._

_"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."_

_End of flashy back_

She smiled when she remembered the memory.

"Well, we should get to the Potter Office," Griphook said, " We have some business to do."

They followed Griphook through the twists and turns to the Potter Office. Griphook once again to the door with the Potter coat of arms. Griphook opened the door, and led the party in. He sat behind the ornate mahogany desk, and waited to speak as they were sitting down.

"Since there are no foster parents, Albus is unfit to be guardian- we all know why, both godfathers are either in prison or unable to handle him, Amelia is already raising Susan by herself, so that's a no. Our best choice, would be you, Sarah."

But Harry then decided to cut in.

"What do you mean one of my Godfathers is in Azzy-Ka-Bane? What is that, anyways?"

"Well, Harry," Sarah began, "Your godfather, Sirius Black, is in Azkaban, because he gave you away to Voldemort."

Harry looked confused for a moment, and then his eyes glazed over. After roughly 7 minutes, Harry spoke.

"Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, Pete was. I was there myself, and saw it. I just remembered it, and saw it for myself."_  
_

Griphook seemed to ponder something for a moment and then spoke.

"Harry, if it is alright with you, I will go to the front of your mind, and duplicate the memory. we can put it in a vial and take it to the ministry. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes, mister Griphook."

Griphook gently leafed into the young wizards mind, watched the scene and copied it.

"Well here's the memory," Griphook said putting it in a vial, "Now, let's sign these papers before Albus comes. He always and only comes on Wednesdays, at promptly 8:30 pm."

Sarah looked at her watch. 7:45 pm. They had to hurry, if they wanted to visit some vaults, too.

" 'Kay, just sign here," Griphook showed her a line," And, here, and here, 'kay, That'll do it. Harry is now untouchable to Albus Dumbledore."

"Griphook," Harry paused, "Can we go see the Magical Creatures vault?"

After a quick, 'Sure", they headed to the front, and down towards the carts.

_One, two, three, four, five... _Harry was Trying to count all of the different looking doors. Some looked new and sleek, while others looked old, and regal-ish.

Finally after many twists, turns, vaults and actually a dragon, they reached the first vault they wanted to see. The Magical Creatures vault. And boy, were they in for a surprise.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, here is the key," Griphook handed Harry a old and rusty key, that looked to be copper.

He was shaking in anticipation. He used his shaking hand, holding the key, and did his best to line it up with the keyhole. He put it in, with some effort, and finally turned the key. They all heard an audible _click_, and the door swung open. Sarah gasped. Inside was not the usual vault, with just money piles and books, but a giant, open space with grass, not tile floor. Up ahead, there was a hill, and you couldn't see anything behind it. There was a fake sky, too, she realized.

Harry just giggled, and with Hema on his shoulder, ran up the hill. She followed after him, making sure he didn't get hurt. Griphook just smiled his creepy goblin grin, as they went down the other side of the hill. If only they knew what would be on the other side of it.

**That's it, Folks! I am open to any ideas, I have plans, but not the details. If you want to help me make what's on the other side of the hill, PM me! I have a poll, AND I NEED VOTES, DEARLY! So please vote! Seriously though, if you want to help me with any ideas, I'm fine. You will get credit- I will put your username at the top and say you helped with so-and-so, or whatever-it-is. Thanks for reading! Please review, but don't be rude! I love critiques! Please don't pressure me to update though, when people do that, I just put it aside. Lol, and really, I'm going to be getting more homework soon, so it will take longer to update, and since I'm the only writer- well, yeah. I think it's cool though how friends, or siblings write a story together. =]**

**See you all next chapter!**

**~**Kanani**~  
P.s Curious if I listen to music when I write? Look up ~**Kanani**~ on Grooveshark. Bye!**


	5. Snowed in )

Hey guys! I'm really truly sorry for not updating, but I just haven't felt many people are interested in this. So, review if you are! I'm working on the chapter right now because I'm snowed in ;) Well, I'm off to writing!

PLEASE PM ME IF YOU ARE/KNOW A GOOD BETA! I really need one, or someone to just give me ideas- I never get PM's anyways :/


End file.
